vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103112-i-love-this-game-with-all-my-heart-but
Content ---- ---- ---- Look up the taxi travel thread. You will answer your own question. Its an opportunity people didn't seem to want. If they can't handle a trip in a flying car to move through a zone they are not gonna want one for jumping inbetween continents. People want to jump in and out fast and not do any of that seeing the world stuff. | |} ---- You mean in Whitevale? Holy crap was I disappointed when they did that. We're on a planet full of *cupcake*ing teleporters and hurrr you get knocked out so you can't see where you went. There weren't even any sound effects to go with being dragged around. | |} ---- Yeah the ICI guys, it happens in some shiphand missions and a few other places too. It feels really lazy to me. | |} ---- You mean it's the exact same for Dom and Exile? That's double lazy. | |} ---- ---- ---- Precisely. I feel nothing pulling me back to see places like Wilderrun again. Whereas WoW's zeppelins and boats (to me) made seeing areas like Booty Bay all the more welcoming and immersive. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, bummer. I remember one of the coolest things when I was brand new to WoW was getting to see friends arrive via boat or boarding the zeppelin, complete with its own little vendors. | |} ---- I mean you can still take the taxi through the zone to the major city. I guess technically it wouldn't be hard to connect them through larger zones. I've walked or hover-boarded through most any connected zones so far. And I agree it would be fun to just take a trip through them all. Just seems that not everyone would be interested in that type of thing. Takes too much time. | |} ---- The problem with that is the game goes really sluggish while in the taxi for me, hard to feel connected or appreciate anything at 10fps for the 5min ride. I normally just tab out so I don't have to see it. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's because the two are mashed together, taxis aren't very immerse at all (they're big and you can't zoom out far, and the game goes really choppy in taxis, plus the constant chatter from the driver, overall pretty meh) AND move slowly, add instant teleport for some some zone transfers and you complete the disjointed feeling. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not choppy on my machine but I have a high end one. Thats a tech issue not an immersion issue. And I like the taxie jokes. Thats all opinion. Each to his own. | |} ---- My 'puter is a few years old, but I'm usually in the 50-100fps range no matter where I am, except taxis. Not sure why. | |} ---- I've been lucky to play the game on a good system. Got it running on full pretty with no issues. And it does help with the rides I get to enjoy looking at the land below and some spots I go back once im on the ground lol. Just because they looked cool from the air. Thats how I get into the game just going through and seeing everything. | |} ---- ---- This human requests a Chua approved and authorized flying mount to fly accross the connected zones of Nexus. Will pay 100 plat. I also agree with OP the world feels like instanced pockets. Also with all the technology on Nexus and we're relegated to slow cupcake ground mounts. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9892tAngxwg | |} ---- Funny human mentions this. Was originally planned in WildStar. The Community happened. "I once had a flying mount in WildStar, then I took a Community to the knee". | |} ---- I'm surprised there was a lot of anti flying mount. The communities prize for being vocal is the amazing, the awesome, the diabolical.... hoverboard lol :P Altough from a dev perspective it's prob a lot more complex if people can fly around all over the map so that might have played a factor as well. I can't remember seeing flying mounts in any game outside of wow (Aion had the glider style system and a few other games did that as well but nothing full fledged). | |} ---- Misunderstand. Was all ready for game, but devs took out during CB and OB. Cause Humans cried did not want it. | |} ---- Was able to find an old link on it I can see some valid points regarding bypassing entire zones, etc but maybe to eleviate that companies should consider building more vertical + mounted combat + non instanced housing. One can dream :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Different humans have different tastes. Crazy concept I know. I vastly prefer transporters. I do have explorer tendencies and (occasionally) will work to uncover a map but force me to repeatedly trudge through the same terrain complete with super-high mob densities... it gets very tiresome. Oh and let's not forget good ole tendonitis, that's always fun. | |} ----